


Dare you to move

by scbr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scbr/pseuds/scbr
Summary: keyword: dance





	

**Author's Note:**

> keyword: dance

**(I)**

 

เธอบอกชื่อร้านอาหารเล็กๆ และตกลงให้เขามารับตอนสองทุ่ม สตีฟรู้สึกประหม่าขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย หลังจากสมองรับรู้จริงจังว่ามันคือเดทแรกอย่างเป็นทางการ เขานึกภาพไม่ออกเลยว่าสถานที่แห่งนั้นหน้าตาอย่างไรในวันนี้ อีกทั้งยังไม่แน่ใจว่ากฎของการออกเดทมีอะไรบ้าง—เขาตอบไม่ได้ว่าความรักของคนเปลี่ยนไปตามกาลเวลาหรือไม่ หรือว่าแนวทางของอดีตกับปัจจุบันแตกต่างกันมากน้อยแค่ไหน

เขาเปิดประตูให้เธอแล้วเดินตามเข้าไป ภายในร้านมีโต๊ะเพียงแปดที่ พร้อมการันตีความเป็นส่วนตัวขั้นสูงสุด พื้นที่ตรงกลางถูกเว้นว่างอย่างสวยงามแม้จะไม่กว้างขวางอะไรนัก บรรยากาศพาให้สตีฟคิดถึงร้านอาหารดีๆ ในยุคของเขา แม้ว่าคนสมัยนี้จะนิยมความหม่นสลัวเสียจนน่าแปลกใจ

แสงไฟอุ่นลบเหลี่ยมมุมเครื่องเรือนชวนละมุนตา เสียงดนตรีแหบพร่าครวญคลอดังมาจากเครื่องเล่นแผ่นเสียงเก่า เขาไม่รู้จักเพลงนั้น แต่ท่วงทำนองของมันก็พอจะคุ้นหู

อาหารทยอยมาเป็นชุดบนจานชามสวยหรู พวกเขาเลือกเครื่องดื่มตามที่บริกรแนะนำเข้าคู่กับเมนู รสชาติทั้งหมดคล้องจองกันอย่างไม่อาจโต้แย้ง แต่ที่สำคัญอย่างยิ่ง ชารอนดูเจิดจรัสในคืนนี้ ชุดสีแดงเข้มที่เธอเลือกเข้ากับเครื่องประดับอย่างลงตัว แสงไฟนวลขับผิวขาวผุดผาด เขาหลงรักไปถึงหลืบเงาที่ตกกระทบบนดวงหน้าเล็กๆ นั้น โดยเฉพาะเวลาที่เธอเอียงศีรษะและอมยิ้มอย่างรู้ทัน โครงหน้าด้านข้างรับผมสีทองตัดกับเส้นริมฝีปากบางที่บิดขึ้นอย่างมั่นใจ และเส้นสายที่ประกอบกันเหล่านั้นถูกระบายด้วยสีอ่อนจางกว่าที่เคยจำได้

ปลายนิ้วของเธอแตะฐานแก้วทรงสูงขณะผินหน้าทอดสายตาไปยังลานโล่ง ดนตรีประกอบหยุดพักลงครู่ใหญ่ ก่อนเริ่มต้นใหม่ด้วยจังหวะเชื่องช้า ไม่นานนักก็มีหนุ่มสาวสองคู่จูงมือกันไปจับจองพื้นที่บนนั้น โอบกอดกันพลางเคลื่อนไหวขยับกายตามเสียงเพลง

ชารอนหันกลับมา ทั้งคู่สบตากัน จนกระทั่งเธอเผยยิ้มสดใสแบบที่ทำให้ดวงตาเป็นประกาย

 

“เต้นรำกันไหมคะ”

ภาพตรงหน้าเลือนรางไปชั่วขณะก่อนกลับมาชัดเจนอีกครั้ง สตีฟหลุดจากภวังค์ คล้ายสลึมสลือระหว่างกึ่งฝันกับกึ่งตื่น เส้นสายที่ตวัดวาดกรอบหน้านั้นดูเบาบางกว่าที่เคยจำได้ เพราะว่าเธอไม่ใช่เพ็กกี เพราะสีสันของเพ็กกีทั้งนุ่มนวลและมุ่งมั่น —เพ็กกี คาร์เตอร์— แววตากล้าหาญโลดแล่นแจ่มชัดในความทรงจำ แววตาคู่เดียวเท่านั้นที่มองเห็นตัวตนของเขาอย่างทะลุปรุโปร่ง

ชารอนยกแก้วขึ้นจรดริมฝีปากก่อนดื่มไวน์ที่เหลือ เธอมองดูเขา จากนั้นจึงโคลงศีรษะเพียงน้อยนิดราวกับรับรู้บางอย่าง แม้ไม่อาจล่วงรู้ว่าเขาคิดอะไรอยู่ ท่วงทำนองที่กำลังบรรเลงอยู่นั้นฟังคล้ายจังหวะวอลซ์ เชิญชวนผู้คนให้ดื่มด่ำไปกับเสียงเพลง

แต่คู่ของเขา...

ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา สตีฟรู้ตัวดีว่าเต้นรำไม่เก่งเลย (บัคกี้ต่างหากที่ช่ำชองเรื่องนั้น บัคกี้เป็นคนที่สาวๆ ไว้วางใจและพร้อมจะหมุนตัวเข้าหาอ้อมกอดของเขาอยู่เสมอ)

เขานึกขอบคุณที่ชารอนเผยยิ้มเล็กๆ บนมุมปากและเหยียดแขนมากุมมือเขาไว้ แววตาของเธอเป็นประกาย เปี่ยมด้วยความเข้าใจอันชาญฉลาด...สมกับที่เป็นคาร์เตอร์ ทั้งสองรั้งรอจนกระทั่งเสียงเพลงเบาบางลงอีกครั้งและเริ่มต้นพูดคุยกันใหม่ อาศัยบทสนทนาผลักไสความเดียวดายกลับสู่ห้วงลึกสุดของหัวใจ

เพราะแม้ดนตรีที่ว่านั้นจะไพเราะลงตัวดี แต่คนที่ใช่กลับจากเขาไปเสียแล้ว

เสียงในใจกระซิบแผ่ว แต่สตีฟก็รู้ว่าเขาจะผ่านพ้นคืนนี้ไปได้...ทั้งคืนนี้และคืนต่อๆ ไป แม้ว่าเขาจะไม่มีวันเต้นรำกับใครได้อีกเลยก็ตามที

 

 

** (II) **

 

 

_“นายเห็นอะไร”_

โทนีลอบถามอยู่หลายหน ทั้งทางตรงและทางอ้อม ซึ่งสตีฟจงใจหลบเลี่ยงมาตลอดทั้งคืนด้วยการยกแก้วดื่มแทนคำตอบหรือไม่ก็รอจนกระทั่งบทสนทนาถูกเปลี่ยนเป็นเรื่องอื่น แต่เมื่อใครต่อใครพากันแยกย้ายออกไป แล้วอาณาเขตห้องนั่งเล่นดูกว้างขวางเกินไปสำหรับคนเพียงสองคน คำถามเดิมก็วนกลับมาอีกครั้ง

เขาแน่ใจว่าโทนีก็แค่อยากรู้ แล้วก็แค่ต้องรู้ให้ได้ กับบรูซหรือคนอื่นๆ ก็คงไม่ต้องเสียเวลามากมายขนาดนี้ ทุกคนพอจะเดาได้ว่าฝันร้ายของดร. แบนเนอร์มีสีสันกับรูปร่างประมาณไหน ธอร์ทิ้งเรื่องนั้นไว้เป็นปริศนาที่อยู่นอกเหนือขอบข่ายความเข้าใจของมนุษย์โลก ส่วนนาตาชา—

สตีฟถอนหายใจ “เพ็กกี” เขาเฉลยสั้นๆ และเรียบง่าย “ฉันเห็นเพ็กกี”

โทนีส่งเสียงงึมงำในลำคอ “อ้อ คุณได้ไปหาเธอตามนัด”

สตีฟชะงัก ไม่แน่ใจว่าอีกฝ่ายยังครองสติอยู่จริงหรือไม่

แต่แล้วคนพูดกลับยักไหล่ “เป็นความลับตรงไหน เขาเก็บบันทึกบทสนทนาสุดท้ายระหว่างเอเจนท์คาร์เตอร์กับคุณซะอย่างกับเป็นสมบัติชาติเลยนะ อย่าลืมสิ”

เขาลืมเรื่องนั้นไปเสียสนิท หรือที่จริงก็แค่แกล้งทำเป็นลืมวิธีการของรัฐ เพราะว่าทำแบบนั้นแล้วจะช่วยให้นอนหลับลงได้และสบายใจกว่า บางครั้งก็นึกพะอืดพะอมเมื่อรำลึกได้ว่าชีวิตของสตีฟ โรเจอร์สทั้งชีวิตได้ถูกจัดเก็บเข้าคลังข้อมูลถาวรของพิพิธภัณฑ์สมิธโซเนียนพร้อมคัดแยกเป็นหมวดหมู่ไว้เรียบร้อยแล้ว

“เราควรได้เต้นรำกัน” สตีฟพึมพำกับแก้วในมือ วิสกี้คงทำให้คำพูดที่เคยติดขัดในลำคอเริ่มทยอยหลั่งไหล แล้วพรุ่งนี้โทนีอาจจะตื่นขึ้นมาและลืมบทสนทนานี้ไปเสียก็ได้

แต่เรื่องนั้นไม่เคยเป็นความลับอะไร และคนตรงหน้าตอนนี้ก็คือโทนี “มันก็แค่สายเกินไป”

ไม่มีคำพูดโต้ตอบหรือถากถาง โทนีได้แต่หมุนเก้าอี้ช้าๆ อย่างเหม่อลอยราวกับใช้ความคิด แต่สตีฟรู้ดีกว่านั้น—เขารู้ว่าเรื่องพรรค์นี้ทำให้อีกฝ่ายอับจนคำพูดเสมอ แม้ดื้อดึงเกินกว่าจะยอมรับ แต่โทนีรับมือกับการสูญเสียได้ย่ำแย่ยิ่งกว่าอะไรทั้งหมด ทั้งที่เป็นของตัวเองและของผู้อื่น โดยเฉพาะความสูญเสียในแบบที่ไม่อาจสร้างขึ้นใหม่ และทำได้เพียงแค่ต้องปล่อยมือไป 

เขาไม่จำเป็นต้องอธิบายอะไรอีกแล้ว เปล่าประโยชน์จะสาธยายว่าหลังจากที่กลับจากโซโคเวียได้ไม่นาน อาการของเพ็กกีก็ทรุดหนักลงอีกครั้ง เวลาของเธอเดินถอยหลังขณะที่เวลาของเขาหยุดนิ่งกับที่...

พลันโทนีหยิบแก้วออกไปจากมือแล้ววางมันลงบนขอบบาร์ ขวดเหล้าอยู่ห่างไปแค่เอื้อม สตีฟตั้งใจจะเอ่ยปากห้ามเพราะทั้งโทนีและตัวเขาเองดื่มมากเกินพอแล้วสำหรับคืนนี้ แม้ว่าฤทธิ์ของวิสกี้ไม่ช่วยให้เขาได้เมามายอย่างที่ต้องการเลยแม้แต่น้อย

“เต้นรำกัน"

คำชวนนั้นฟังดูจริงจัง ผสมกับการพึมพำประหนึ่งเผลอไผลหลุดปาก โทนีลุกขึ้นยืนพลางเคาะโต๊ะอย่างเดาสุ่ม แล้วสตีฟก็ได้แต่เลิกคิ้ว ไม่รู้ว่ามีกลไกติดตั้งอยู่ตำแหน่งไหน แต่จู่ๆ เสียงเปียโนพริ้วไหวกลับดังขึ้นกลบความเงียบงัน

เขาถูกดึงให้ลุกขึ้นและก้าวเท้าตามไปทีละก้าว  ร่างของโทนีโอนเอนไปมาขณะจับแขนทั้งสองข้างของเขาเอาไว้ ท่าทางเหมือนคนครึ้มกรึ่มพึงแลหาความสมดุลบนปลายเท้าของตัวเองกับการโผเข้ากอด  สตีฟหัวเราะเบาๆ ก่อนพยุงโอบกระชับร่างนั้นไว้ในวงแขน หยุดความเคลื่อนไหวไว้เช่นนั้นขณะโทนีฝังใบหน้าแนบลงกับแผ่นอกของเขา ลมหายใจร้อนผ่าวผสานเข้ากับกลิ่นแอลกอฮอล์ อวลกรุ่นกลางทำนองที่ขับกล่อมอย่างอ่อนโยน

“โทนี”

ดนตรีลื่นไหลไปอย่างต่อเนื่องราวกับไร้ที่สิ้นสุด

“นายเห็นอะไร”

น้ำเสียงของสตีฟอ่อนโยน ระมัดระวังและตั้งใจคล้ายว่าพร้อมจะปลอบประโลม ทว่าคำตอบที่ได้รับกลับเป็นอ้อมกอดที่แน่นขึ้น—สองมือแข็งแกร่งยึดจับร่างของเขาไว้เหมือนเกรงว่าทั้งหมดนี้จะมลายหายไปเมื่อถึงปลายเสียงสุดท้ายของโน้ตดนตรี

 

 


End file.
